poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Hotdog Baseball
Hotdog Baseball is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Bright Eyes, Igor, and Whopper make a new game involving baseball's home plate and pitcher's mound with tennis balls dipped with ketchup and mustard. Plot Part One (Outside the pound, Igor, Whopper, and Bright Eyes are bored.) Igor: (Sighes) So, what do you want to do today? Whopper: I don't know. Wanna play baseball? Bright Eyes: Whopper, we played baseball last week. Whopper: Oh. (Bright Eyes gets an idea) Bright Eyes: I got it! (Bright rushes back to the pound. She arrives back with bottles of ketchup and mustard.) Igor: What's with the ketchup and mustard? Bright Eyes: Two teams of 9 kids and 3 adults. or 9 pups and 3 dogs compete. Rules: Each pup will pitch a whiffle ball three times at a grown-up catcher, as the batter from the opposing team's job is to intercept the ball from nailing the catcher with a foam batter. If the thrower hits the catcher's face mask, You'll get four points. if You hit the catcher anywhere else, You'll get 1 point. also the catcher must be on His or Her knees at all times, or the points will be null and void. the team with the highest score after three innings will win. one team will use mustard, the other will use ketchup. Igor: Looks like you're going to invent a game, Princess. But, what is it going to be called? Bright Eyes: I'm going to call it Hotdog Baseball. Igor: Oh. I see. Whopper: I just had a thought. Bright Eyes and Igor: What's that? Whopper: Who are we going to get to play hotdog baseball with us? Igor: Whammy's Right. 3 grown-ups and 9 pups per team. Bright Eyes: Hmm... Let me see... (She counts herself, Whopper, and Igor) Bright Eyes: There's three of us. Igor: Maybe we should ask everybody around the Puppy Pound to see if they can play with us. (At Reflex's dog house, Igor, Bright Eyes, and Whopper are talking to Reflex.) Reflex: Sure. I'll play with you. Where we going to play at? Igor: At a sandlot not far from the pound. We'll only use the pitcher's mound and home base. Reflex: I won't be late. (At Beamer's dog house...) Beamer: I am not going to get dirty. Besides, I don't want to get sand between my toes. Igor: Don't worry, Bounce. You can be the announcer. Beamer: What does the announcer do, Igor? Igor: He announces the results of what happens at what, A Team would need 3 grown-ups and 9 pups. Beamer: All right, I'll come. However, I'm going to bring a few cleaning supplies to keep myself germ-free. You know my and my fear of germs. Igor: And you'll bring a mushroom hat, tissue boxes as makeshift shoes, and a soapbox for Your Dramatic speeches? Beamer: Now, I'm not that crazy. Besides, the tissue boxes would be too big for my feet-- Mushroom Hat. Bright Eyes: I think Iggy meant to say "Shower Cap". (At the Pound Building...) Holly: You want me to be an announcer for Hotdog Baseball? Bright Eyes: Sure. I'm sure everyone in town would like to see it. Igor: Free Admission for everyone. Whopper: And besides, the sandlot isn't far from the pound. Holly: Well, I guess I can take it easy for a while. (At the Pound Puppies Secret HQ, Bright Eyes, Whopper, and Igor are talking to the Puppy Quintet.) Spot: That sounds like fun! We'll play with you. (At Cooler's doghouse...) Cooler: You want me to be the catcher for your game? Sure. I always love a good game. (At Igor's doghouse, Igor is marking his friends' names on the list for participants at their game. Bright Eyes is tossing with Igor's baseball and Whopper is sitting on Igor's bed.) Whopper: So, Iggy, how many more friends do we need for Hotdog Baseball? Igor: Well, we got you, me, Princess, Sonar, Golum, Ziggy, Stanton, Chamomile, Remix, and Coolidge as our team. Now, all we need is one more player and we're all set for our team. Now, we need an opposing team to. Bright Eyes: Scrounger can be the captain of his team. Igor: Oh! I knew I forgot something! 9 pups and 3 adolescents per team. Sorry. that means We're one pup short and a catcher short. Whopper: I wonder if Mr. Barkerville will participate as the catcher and Pal can participate as a our player? Bright Eyes: Let's ask them. (At Barkerville's doghouse...) Barkerville: Well, why not? I was great at baseball when I was a puppy. (At the home of Pal and his owner Greg...) Pal: Why sure. I'll play with you. Iggy: Admission's Free. (Shouts to the others) Hey! Pulse's playing! (The Pups cheer.) Pal: Um, My name's Pal. Part Two (At the sandlot, everyone is anticipating the game of Hotdog Baseball. Team Igor is wearing their baseball uniforms(Green shirts, jade shorts, and light green caps).) Igor: Ok. Princess, Whammy, and Pulse (Pal) will pitch to Coolidge in the first inning, and will be batting When We switch sides. Inning 2 will be for Me, Sonar (Spot) and Ziggy (Zelda) will pitch to Basketball. Gummy, (Gary) Stanton, (Stanley) and Chopstick (Charlie) will pitch at Remix in the third and final inning. Bright Eyes: Ah. good line-up. but Who are We facing? Igor: We're facing Grunger and his team. Holly: (Over microphone) Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, puppies and kitties. Welcome to Poundsville's First Annual Hotdog Baseball game! I'm Holly Connor, your host. Joining me as co-host is Beamer Airlie Alcott, one of members of the Pound Puppies. (Holly and Beamer are seen sitting in their chairs near the crowd. The microphones are standing on tables. Beamer is seen cleaning his toe-jam with a Q-tip to get the sand out.) Beamer: It's an exciting day here in Poundsville's sandlot. In today's game, it's Team Igor versus Team Scrounger. Are you all ready to play ball? Team Igor and Team Scrounger: Yes! Holly: In the color of Green, Team Igor! (Team Igor cheers) Beamer: And colored in Indigo is Team Scrounger! (Team Scrounger Cheers) (Scrounger is at bat as Igor is on the mound and Cooler wears goggles under His umpire mask.) Beamer: First to bat is Scrounger. as Iggy pitches. (Igor throws the whiffle ball at Cooler, and hits Him in the gut, after Scrounger misses.) Direct Hit! It's the first run of the game! (Team Iggy Cheers as Cooler gives a thumbs up.) Holly: The Score 1-0, Team Iggy. Beamer: Second Pitch... (Igor does a backhand pitch.) a backhand pitch? (Scrounger strikes the ball.) Pow! Scrounger hit it. (Team Scrounger cheers.) Good Defense. Iggy's third and final pitch... Igor: Wait a minute... (Igor scratches his ear with his foot for a few seconds.) Igor: Ready. (Igor throws the ball but Scrounger hits it.) Blam! Scrounger hit it! and the score? Holly: 1-0, Team Iggy. Scrounger: Nuts! Beamer: next up at the mound is Bright Eyes and up to bat is... (One of Penelope's children is at bat.) Beamer: Honey! (Bright Eyes throws a ball at Cooler but it lands in the dirt as Honey just stands.) Holly: Ooh. too low. (Bright Eyes does a handstand and grabs the ball with her feet. The crowd goes "Ooh!") Beamer: What's this?! Bright Eyes is doing a handstand while pitching? This is a first here in Poundsville's Hotdog Baseball game! (Bright Eyes throws the ball with her feet and it hits Cooler's stomach as Honey misses.) Beamer: Whoa! Bright Eyes has performed her very first handstand pitch fastball combo! Round of Applause for Bright Eyes, everyone! (All cheer.) Holly: 2-0, Team Iggy. Cooler: Whoa! She's good. (Igor hugs Bright Eyes.) Igor: Good work, Princess! (Bright Eyes shows Igor her foot and wiggles her toes.) Bright Eyes: It was nothing Iggy. Beamer: The third pitch... (Bright Eyes Throws the ball but aims too high.) Oops! Too high. but nicely done, Bright Eyes. (Team Iggy applauds and Whopper goes to the pitcher's mound.) On the mound is Whopper the Lesser. and at defense slash batting... (Marco(The Daschund puppy Bright Lights, Bright Eyes is at bat.) Beamer: Marco! and Whopper's first throw... (Whopper throws at Cooler's face mask, but Cooler's knees left the ground.) oops! No score. Cooler: What?! but, the ball hit the face mask. Four Points! Igor: Unfortunatly, Coolidge, any catcher that has His or Her knees off the ground, His or Her Points aquired from the pitch is null and void. Team Igor: Aw! Whopper: Don't worry, Cooler. You didn't know. (throws again and Marco intercepts it.) Beamer: The batter got it, no points for that. Final Pitch... (Throws the ball and hits Cooler's scalp.) Direct Hit! A Four-Pointer! The Score, 6-0 Team Iggy. and with the third pitch of the third player done... (Via Megaphone) Change Places! Holly: Yep. Iggy will bat as Scrounger will pitch to Howler. First Pitch... (Scrounger tosses the ball, but Iggy intercepts it) The Batter blew it away. (Scrounger throws another ball and hits Howler's forehead, but almost fell off the pad.) Beamer: Nicely done, Howler. That's four points. Third Pitch... (Scrounger tosses the ball and nearly hits Howler's knee.) Ooh! almost but no points. Honey will throw as She tries to get past Bright Eyes. (Honey throws too much to the left.) Ooh. that's a miss. Next throw... (Honey throws over the batter's head.) Ooh. Good Accuracy, wrong target. Honey's last pitch... (Honey throws the ball, but Bright Eyes hits it with the batter.) Bright Eyes got it! No points. Holly: Here's Marco on the Mound, as Whopper plays defense. Marco's first throw... (Marco throws over Howler's head.) Too high. Second... (Marco throws again and got between Howler and Whopper.) Ooh. right in between. last throw of the inning... (Marco throws and narrowly misses Howler's paw.) Ooh! almost. Good Inning. (Team Igor applauds as Beamer comes on to the field with swimming fins on His feet.) Beamer: Ok, everyone. Inning One is over. The Score is Team Iggy, Six. Team Scrounger, Four. Now, let the Second inning start! (Pal is at the pitcher's mound and Bub(The injured puppy from Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner) is at bat. Bub is wearing bandages around his left paw. Pal is feeling bad for Bub. Back at the stands, Beamer takes off the swimming fins as he wiggles his toes to make sure there's no sand in between them.) Beamer: Next at bat is Bub. It appears that Pal is feeling bad for him. Will it mean that Pal of Team Igor will go easy on him? (Pal throws the ball to the right and it misses Barkerville as He tried to grab it as Bub flinches.) Holly: Ooh. no score. try to keep Your knees on the pad, Barkerville. (Pal throws the ball again, but Bub hits the ball.) Beamer: Looks like Bub has hit a good one. (Team Scrounger cheers.) and the third pitch... (Pal throws overhead and hits Barkerville's head.) a Four-pointer! Holly: The score for Team Iggy is ten! Barkerville: Well done, Pal! (Pal blushes) Pal: It was nothing. Holly: Next up at bat is Blue! (Blue(From Episode 18: The Invisible Friend/Kid in the Doghouse) is at bat. Stanley is standing on the pitcher's mound, ready to throw the ball.) Beamer: It looks like Stanley is ready to throw the ball. (Stanley sneezes and falls back, accidentally throwing the ball and hits Barkerville in the stomach.) Beamer: A rather strange pitch if I ever saw one. What's the score, Holly? Holly: 11-4, Team Iggy. Beamer: It looks Team Scrounger has to keep up the pace if they want to win this game. (Stanley pitches again, but he aimed too low.) Holly: thrown at the dirt. (Stanley concentrates. He then throws the ball and it hits Barkerville's arm.) Beamer: 12-4, Team Iggy. All right, the next pup to pitch is Spot. Holly: And here comes Sandy. (Sandy(From Cooler, Come Back) is at bat. Spot throws the ball. It hits Barkerville's foot.) Beamer: Direct Hit! It's 13 to 4. Sandy: Hey, you're pretty good at this. Spot: Thank you, Sandy. (Spot winds up a pitch.) Holly: There's the wind-up... (Spot throws the ball and Sandy hits it.) Beamer: Uh oh! Looks like Sandy has made a hit. (Igor catchs it.) Holly: Luckily, Iggy was able to catch it. Beamer: All right, everyone! It' time to change sides! (Bub is at the pitcher's mound and Pal is at bat.) Beamer: OK. Bub will pitch. and Violet will try to catch. First throw... (Bub throws and hits Violet's paw) One point! Bub throws again... (Bub throws and hits Violet's other paw) ah! in the paw again! and the third pitch... (Bub throws and hits Violet's paw again.) in the paw, yet again! what a sharpshooter! Score, 13 to 7. Blue will pitch as Stanley bats. First throw... (Blue throws too high and it lands in the dirt.) ooh. Too high. Second pitch... (Blue throws and hits Violet's shoulder.) Holly: Direct hit! a point. and the third throw... (Blue throws too low.) ooh. in the dirt. Sandy will now throw as Spot bats. (Sandy throws too low.) Beamer: Ooh. Too low. (Sandy throws too high.) Whoa! Super high up. Third throw... (Sandy hits Violet's knee.) Got it! a point. and the Second Inning Ends. (Via Megaphone) Ok, Everyone! The score now is Team Iggy 11, Team Scrounger, 9! (Team Iggy cheers.) But it's still anyone's game. because in the Third and Final Inning, the Points will double! Part Three (Candy is at bat and Charlie is at the pitcher's mound.) Beamer: Okay, for the final inning, Candy, Andy, and Mandy will be at bat. For this special inning, we're going to double the points. Holly: In addition, the pitcher gets to dip their tennis balls in ketchup or mustard. Beamer: Let the final inning begin! Charlie will throw at Reflex while trying to get past Candy. First throw... (Charlie dips the ball in mustard and throws it at Reflex's knee.) Yes! a two-pointer. Holly: It appears that Team Iggy now has thirteen points. Charlie: Yes! Beamer: Second pitch.... (Charlie throws too low) Ooh. It hit the dirt. now, the third pitch. (Charlie throws the Ball, but Candy intercepts the ball with the bat.) Intercepted! I'm sure Her parents are proud. Rusty: Way to go, Candy! Lucy: Good job! (Andy enters, chewing on a dog treat.) Rusty: Good luck, Andy! Lucy: Do your best! (Gary enters. He dips the ball in mustard and throws the ball at Reflex's stomach.) Beamer: Nice throw from Gary! What's the score for that, Holly? Holly: It's two points. and Team Iggy is at 15 to Team Scrounger's 9. Gary's Second Throw... (Gary throws the ball, but Andy's bat whacks it away.) Whoa! Blown away by Andy. good defense, Andy. Andy: Thank You, I think. Beamer: Gary's third and final throw... (Gary throws and hits Reflex's forehead.) and Gary got 8 Points! and it's 8 plus 15 equals, Team Iggy 23. (Andy goes up to his parents.) Andy: I'm sorry. Rusty: That's okay, Andy. You did your best. You're only playing for fun. (Mandy is now at bat.) Holly: And the last of the triplets, Mandy, is at bat. (Team Iggy is huddled together.) Beamer: Looks like Team Iggy is coming up with a plan. Igor: Our final thrower will use the windmill Pitch to decide the fate of the game. Holly: Have you decided on who's going to pitch? Igor: I will. If Melissa intercepts, Zenda will catch the ball. Bright Eyes: Iggy? Wrong names. Igor: Oops. Beamer: Now, the throw from Zelda. Team Iggy's last chance to score. (Zelda Throws a fast ball at Reflex.) Oh Ho! 2 points. now, the second throw. (Zelda throws, but Mandy intercepts it.) It's the batter! No points. Third Throw... (Zelda spins Her arm and throws the ball very high.) Oh! so, that's the Windmill throw Iggy was talking about. but will it land on Reflex? (lands on Reflex's head.) and it does! 8 points! Team Iggy's final score, of 33. and it all comes down to the Triplets to try to get 24 points or more. (Charlie is at bat and Candy is at the pitcher's mound after dipping the ball in ketchup.) Holly: There's Candy ready to throw. (Violet is wearing a catcher's mask) (Candy throws the ball, but Charlie hits the ball.) Beamer: Not bad for Team Iggy. Charlie was able to intercept the first ball. but, how will He fare trying to intercept the other two? Here's Candy's second throw. (Throws the ball and hits Colette's shoulder.) a narrow hit on the shoulder. Very good. 22 points to tie. and Candy's final throw... (Candy throws and hits Colette's forehead.) Did I say 22? I meant 14 to go. Good accuracy, Candy. (Andy is at the pitcher's mound and Gary is at bat.) Holly: And now, it's Andy's turn. Looks like it's going to be one intense game of Hotdog Baseball, ladies and gentlemen. Beamer: Looks like Andy's taking aim. (Andy throws the ball and hits Violet's knee) 2 points for that. Another throw... (Andy throws the ball and hits Violet's paw.) Two Points! Ten to go. Third throw... (Andy throws the ball, but Gary intercepts.) Ouch! That ruins the three-in-a-row streak. Good try, Andy! Holly: It appears that Team Iggy's in big trouble now. Sure They're ahead by 10, but anything can happen. (Mandy is at the pitcher's mound and Zelda is at bat.) Beamer: Zelda is Team Iggy's last hope to close this epic inning. (Mandy throws the ball and hits Violet's forehead.) That's eight points! Zelda should get more serious. (Mandy throws again and hits Violet's elbow.) all tied up! and Mandy's got one throw left in Her. (Mandy throws the ball, but hits the dirt.) Ooh. it hit the dirt. (Team Scrounger cheers.) Beamer: Nicely done, on a comeback, Team Scrounger. however, the score is tied up 33-All. That means We must go to sudden debt. Holly: Sudden Debt...? Beamer: That's right! Sudden debt. This will be the inning that will break the tie. Who will win this game? Team Iggy or Team Scrounger? The competition may be fierce, but remember, it's just for fun. Holly: That's Sudden Death, Beamer. Beamer: Sudden Death? Hopefully, not a fight to the death. In any case, we're almost out of time in this episode. So, all nine Players of each team will dip balls in ketchup and mustard and throw the balls at the catchers at the same time. the team that hits the face masks the most times wins. at the sound of the air horn, throw the balls at the catchers. preferably in the face mask. Three... Two... One... (Blows Air Horn.) (Team Iggy and Team Scrounger each throw balls covered in ketchup and mustard rapidly at the catchers. One minute later, Beamer blares the horn.) Beamer: Time! (Beamer puts on his swimming fins and walks toward the two teams.) Beamer: All right, everyone! Let's tally up the hits. Team Scrounger's score is.... 17 points. And Team Iggy's score is... 19! Sweet Henrietta! Team Iggy wins the game! (All cheer.) Beamer: Give a round of applause for the two teams. (The crowd applauds.) Igor: You know what, Princess? Bright Eyes: Yes, Iggy? Igor: You have invented the most entertaining game in the history of Poundsville. Bright Eyes: Oh, Iggy. You say the nicest things. (Bright Eyes kisses Igor and Igor gets hearts in his eyes.) Igor: Extravagant! (Beamer walks up to the two, taking off one of his swimming fins.) Beamer: I have a quick question for you two. Bright Eyes: What's that, Beamer? (Beamer shows them his foot and wiggles his toes.) Beamer: Do I have sand between my toes? Bright Eyes and Igor: No, Bounce. Beamer: Huh?! (Everyone else laughs.) The End. Trivia This fan-made episode marks the return of Rusty, Lucy, Candy, Andy, and Mandy. Next Episode Preview Igor: Hi, everyone. Ignatius here. Next time on the New Adventures of the Pound Puppies, I pulled this one prank that I will never try again. What is that prank, you asked? You'll find out next time in Thanks but no Pranks. Look forward to you. I'm sure you know I won't. Japanese Opening Title A picture of Candy at bat and Igor ready to throw the ball as the subtitles read "Purei Bo-ru! Shin Bo-ru Ge-mu ni Pondosubiru(Play Ball! A Brand New Ball Game In Poundsville)" Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper